Broke Up!
by araraaa
Summary: Baekhyun harus memilih, dan itu adalah pilihannya. ChanBaek story. Yaoi. Oneshot.


Enjoy the story!

.

.

.

Seorang namja membuka matanya perlahan. Ketukan pelan pada pintu kamarnya segera membuatnya bangkit. Membuka pelan pintunya. "Pagi sayang..." gumam sang pengetuk pintu. Namja itu mengangguk sambil sesekali menguap. "Kajja mandi, jangan sampai telat ke sekolah," ujar orang itu lagi sambil mengusak rambut namja itu. Namja itu melenguh pelan sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Eomma sudah buatkan sarapan Baekkie!"

Namja itu -Baekkie atau Baekhyun- keluar dari kamarnya sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya lengkap. Ia berjalan menuju meja makan, tempat dimana eommanya sudah duduk menunggunya sarapan. "Eomma masak apa hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. Eommanya hanya tersenyum. "Sup daging untukmu sayang," ujarnya lalu mengambil sebuah mangkuk untuk Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu kemarin?" tanya eommanya saat Baekhyun baru saja memasukkan satu sendok sup kemulutnya. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baik, aku bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya kemarin," jawab Baekhyun. Eommanya hanya tersenyum. "Kau ada acara hari sabtu depan, Baekkie?" Baekhyun mendongak, menatap eommanya yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. "Tak ada, kurasa," gumamnya lalu menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat. Mengingat waktunya tak banyak untuk menempuh perjalanan ke sekolahnya yang cukup jauh. "Bisa kau bantu eomma hari itu?" tanya eommanya lagi. Baekhyun berdiri dan menyampirkan tasnya dibahu. "Ya, eomma,"

.

Baekhyun turun di halte yang ada didepan sekolahnya. Sekitar 70 meter dari gerbang sekolahnya. Sedikit berlari kecil sambil melirik jam tangan berwarna hitam yang melingkar manis dipergelangan kirinya. "Whoa!" Baekhyun menabrak seorang namja bertubuh besar yang berhenti tepat didepannya. "Bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati Baek? Ini belum terlambat," gumam namja itu. Baekhyun mendongak, namja didepannya begitu tinggi.

"Ya, jika saja tadi aku tidak terlalu lama sarapan dan mandi. Aku kehabisan eyelinerku, kukira aku menyimpan cadangannya dilemari namun ketika kucari tidak ada," celoteh Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan namja itu untuk berjalan lebih cepat kearah gerbang yang kini mulai ramai oleh anak-anak yang tidak mau terlambat -seperti Baekhyun-. Namja itu menghela nafas, "Haruskah ketika kau berulang tahun kubelikan eyeliner edisi terbaru 10 buah?" balas namja itu. Baekhyun tertawa, "Boleh Yeollie, kurasa itu akan menjadi hadiah terbaikku,"

.

Baekhyun memasuki kelas dan menemukan tempat duduknya digunakan oleh siswa lain. Baekhyun memutar bolamatanya malas sedangkan Chanyeol tertawa kencang saat melihat siapa dua sejoli yang duduk dibangkunya dan Baekhyun. "Kai! Kau bisa membuat dia mati kehabisan nafas!" teriak Baekhyun melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo -sahabatnya- sedang berciuman dibangkunya dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali tertawa, "Jangan begitu Baek. Kau menyeramkan sekali," ujar Chanyeol mengejek lalu tertawa lagi melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung menjauhkan wajah mereka dan menunduk. Tak lama Kyungsoo pindah dan Kai mengikuti.

"Dasar yadong," gumam Baekhyun ketika melewati Kai. Kai mendongak, "Memangnya kekasih tiang listrikmu itu tidak yadong?" tanya Kai sambil melirik Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menyenggol lengan Kai. Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya. Baekhyun menoleh, melihat kearah Chanyeol. "Setidaknya dia tak seyadong kau, Kai," Baekhyun membuang wajahnya lalu menaruh tasnya dimeja. Hendak duduk sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu. "KAII! KYUNGSOO! KALIAN SANGAT JOROK!"

.

Baekhyun baru membereskan mejanya dan menyampirkan tasnya dibahu, hendak pulang. Namun Chanyeol mencegah, "Kuantar, chagi?" tawarnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya menuju parkiran.

Chanyeol membonceng Baekhyun menggunakan motor sport hitam metaliknya. Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol erat, menikmati saat-saat mereka bersama. Entah mengapa Baekhyun sangat menyukai saat-saat ketika ia memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang. Ia merasa seperti memiliki Chanyeol seutuhnya saat ia bisa dengan bebas memeluk namja tinggi itu. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dibalik helm yang dikenakannya.

"Baekkie? Kau lapar?" tanya Chanyeol dengan setengah berteriak. Jalanan yang ramai membuat kebisingan disekitar mereka. Mau tidak mau mereka harus berbicara dengan kencang. "Kau mau makan dulu Yeollie?" Baekhyun malah bertanya balik. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kita sudah lama tidak pergi bersama, terakhir seminggu yang lalu sebelum akhirnya tugas-tugas bodoh itu mengambil alih perhatian kita," balas Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum, Chanyeol dan kata-kata anehnya, entah mengapa begitu menarik baginya.

.

"Baekkie, mengapa kau tidak memesan makanan?" tanya Chanyeol ketika waiter itu pergi. Baekhyun hanya memesan coklat panas sedangkan Chanyeol memesan pasta dan lemon juice. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. "Aku belum lapar," gumamnya. Lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah jendela cafe yang besar. Baekhyun menyentuh kaca jendela itu, ia dan Chanyeol memang sengaja memilih tempat yang dekat dengan jendela.

Cuaca hari ini tak begitu baik, sebenarnya. Udara cukup dingin, meski tidak sedingin ketika musim salju. Pergantian musim dari musim gugur ke musim dingin membuat cuaca agak tidak menentu. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Musim yang paling dibencinya sebentar lagi akan datang. Bersama dengan luka yang cepat atau lambat akan menyakitinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika pesanan mereka datang. Dengan senyumannya yang terlalu lebar untuk ukuran pria itu ia menggeser cangkir coklat panas milik Baekhyun kehadapan pemiliknya. "Pesanan sudah datang, chagi. Saatnya makan," ujar Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "Makan apanya," gumamnya. Chanyeol terkikik pelan lalu mengarahkan sesendok pastanya kearah Baekhyun. "Jika kau tidak makan maka aku tidak akan makan juga. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang," ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menelan ludah. Ia tahu, kekasih idiotnya itu belum makan sejak pagi tadi sebab saat istirahat Chanyeol dipanggil oleh Jung seonsaengnim untuk menyelesaikan tugas. "O-oke," Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa melihat muka Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat pasrah. Menurutnya, itu imut.

.

Baekhyun tertawa ketika Chanyeol dengan wajah masamnya pamit pulang setelah mengantar Baekhyun sampai ke rumah. Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk masuk ke rumahnya dan berniat untuk mengenalkan Chanyeol pada eommanya, namun ponsel sialan Chanyeol -menurut Chanyeol- itu berbunyi dan sang appa dengan terburu-buru mengatakan kalau ia harus segera pulang. "Geurae, aku pulang dulu Baekkie. Mungkin kapan-kapan lagi kau bisa mengenalkan aku pada eommamu," pamit Chanyeol lalu menaiki motor besarnya. Chanyeol menyempatkan diri mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merona. Chanyeol pergi dan melambai pada Baekhyun pada saat sampai tikungan.

Baekhyun yang tadinya tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Chanyeol, kini terdiam. Chanyeol, wajah itu, senyuman itu, kecupan itu, pelukan itu, sebentar lagi, akan ia lepas. Demi seseorang, yang lebih Baekhyun cintai dari pada Chanyeol.

.

Baekhyun menikmati pagi hari ini dengan bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Hari ini adalah hari selasa, dan Baekhyun berpikir kalau ia masih memiliki beberapa hari lagi sebelum hari itu -hari yang ia tentukan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chanyeol-. Jujur saja, Baekhyun merasa sangat ingin menangis saat ini. Itu artinya, hari-hari indahnya bersama sang kekasih akan berakhir. Baekhyun sadar, ia mencintai Chanyeol dengan sepenuh hatinya. Ia amat -amat sangat- mencintai namja yang dijuluki idiot itu oleh teman-temannya. Namun hati kecilnya itu berkata kalau ia memang harus mengalah. Benar-benar harus mengalah. Dan satu-satunya cara adalah dengan melepas Chanyeol.

"Baekkie, kau sudah bangun sayang?" suara sang eomma membuat Baekhyun -yang tadinya menatap keluar jendela- sontak mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu. "Aku sudah bangun eomma," balas Baekhyun lagi. Sang eomma lalu pergi menjauhi pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mandi lebih lama dari biasanya, dan lagi ia sarapan lebih lama dari biasanya. Baekhyun hanya diam saat sang eomma menanyakan perihal sekolahnya -itu sudah jadi kebiasaan-. Baekhyun bangkit dengan malas dan tanpa mengucap salam, ia pergi menuju halte bus.

.

Baekhyun tampak seperti biasa ketika di sekolah. Baekhyun tetap tersenyum, tertawa idiot bersama Chanyeol dan tetap mesra seperti biasanya. Namun ada satu keganjilan yang dilihat Kyungsoo. Meski Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, setidaknya ia mengenal sahabat kecilnya itu.

Dan akhirnya, saat Baekhyun sedang sendiri -karena Kai dan Chanyeol pergi ke toilet disaat mereka sedang memesan makanan di kantin- Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk bertanya pada Baekhyun. "Kau kenapa Baek? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam. "Ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, namun itu terlalu berat bagiku," Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. "Bisakah... Bisakah kau datang ke rumahku malam ini? Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu..."

.

Baekhyun menolak saat Chanyeol menawarkan untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Awalnya si raksasa idiot yang kelewat tinggi itu memaksa, namun karena Baekhyun tetap menolak, ditambah ponsel sialannya itu kembali berdering, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah. Kata-kata terakhir dari Chanyeol bagai belati yang menusuk hati Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa seperti orang yang tidak punya hati. "Berhati-hatilah, sayang. Jaga hatiku yang ada dalam dirimu. Aku mencintaimu,"

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya -tenaganya terkuras untuk menahan lelehan bening yang kan segera merembes dari matanya- ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa meninggalkan Chanyeol adalah yang terbaik. Baekhyun yakin, ia memang melakukan yang terbaik. Meskipun yang terbaik itu adalah... Menyakitinya dan pujaan hatinya.

.

Eomma Baekhyun menyambut dengan baik Kyungsoo yang datang malam ini. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang sahabat sejak kecil, jadi wajar saja kalau eomma Baekhyun maupun eomma Kyungsoo sudah saling mengenal dengan baik.

Kyungsoo langsung menuju kamar Baekhyun yang berada dilantai atas. Kyungsoo tahu betul kalau Baekhyun sedang tertekan. Apapun masalah yang dihadapinya, yang jelas mata indahnya yang biasanya memancarkan kebahagiaan, kini terlihat redup. Dan Kyungsoo sangat khawatir akan hal itu.

"Baek?" panggil Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menoleh. Ia yang tadinya sudah membungkus diri dengan selimut hingga sebatas leher langsung bangkit. "Kau datang?" gumamnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam. "Aku... Ingin putus dari Chanyeol," jawabnya gugup. Kyungsoo? Mata bulatnya itu membesar layaknya burung hantu. Ia sangat kaget dengan penuturan Baekhyun. "Benarkah? Ada masalah apa kalian? Sesulit apapun, cobalah lalui dengan bersama-sama terlebih dahulu. Aku dan Kai juga sering mengalami masalah namun kami-" "Tidak, ini besar. Sangat besar. Aku dan Chanyeol tak akan mampu. Aku yakin," Baekhyun memotong nasehat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

Setelah jeda agak lama, Kyungsoo kembali membuka suara. "Katakan padaku dengan jujur. Memangnya apa masalah kalian? Kulihat kalian baik-baik saja selama di sekolah tadi," ujar Kyungsoo. Matanya menelisik wajah Baekhyun. Mencoba untuk membaca ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk, "Aku..." Kyungsoo masih memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun lalu mengangkat wajahnya. "Baek? Kau menangis?" ujar Kyungsoo tak percaya. Ia segera menghapus airmata Baekhyun dan mendekap erat tubuh sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo sangat tidak tega melihat keadaan Baekhyun sekarang. "Berjanjilah Kyungsoo.. Jangan katakan apapun pada Chanyeol..." pinta Baekhyun. "Okay," balas Kyungsoo masih dengan mengelus punggung Baekhyun. "Eommaku..."

.

Baekhyun kembali menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Satu-satunya yang terlihat berbeda darinya hanya hidungnya yang agak memerah dan mata sipitnya yang sedikit membengkak. Ia menangis semalaman dipelukan Kyungsoo. Bahkan, namja bermata bulat sahabatnya sejak taman kanak-kanak itu sampai harus rela bermalam di rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menemukan Chanyeol yang menunggunya di gerbang sekolah. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Baekhyun memaksa untuk tersenyum. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. Namun kenyataannya, itu samasekali tidak membantu.

"Pagi, Baekkie. Tumben tidak berlari-lari," goda Chanyeol sambil mencolek pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia sudah memutuskannya semalam. Hari ini ia harus menjauhi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang kebingungan hanya bisa terdiam. Apa? Baekhyun marah? Padanya? Tapi, karena apa?

Baekhyun terus mendiamkan Chanyeol selama jam pelajaran berlangsung. Bahkan, setelah jam istirahat, Baekhyun meminta pada Kai untuk bertukar tempat duduk. Dan Chanyeol? Ia hanya bisa diam. Mungkin Baekhyun sedang bosan padanya.

.

"Chanyeol," setelah sekian lama Chanyeol menunggu. Akhirnya namja mungil kekasihnya itu menyebut namanya. Namanya. Bukan panggilan sayangnya.

"Ya?" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman khasnya. Ia terlalu bahagia sampai-sampai tak sempat memikirkan apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan. "Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini," ujar Baekhyun cepat, lancar dan tanpa jeda. Chanyeol sedikit tersentak lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun yang hendak pergi. "Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya melihat wajah datar Chanyeol. Dia... Berwajah datar! Tidak tampak kesedihan apapun!

"Hanya ingin..." gumam Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengeratkan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. "Aku tahu kau berbohong," ujar Chanyeol sakartis. Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Aku hanya ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini Park Chanyeol! Kumohon!" bentak Baekhyun lalu menghempaskan tangannya, membuat cengkraman Chanyeol pada pergelangan tangannya terlepas seketika. Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan tatapan terluka. "Bukankah aku selalu memintamu untuk menjaga hatiku, Baek?"

.

Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya saat ia sampai di kamarnya. Eommanya sedang pergi entah kemana -Baekhyun tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain Chanyeol saat ini- dan itu adalah suatu keberuntungan bagi Baekhyun karena ia tak perlu takut eommanya memergokinya menangisi seorang pria.

Baekhyun tidak sadar berapa lama ia menangis hingga akhirnya tertidur dalam keadaan duduk, bersandar pada sisi ranjangnya. Dan Baekhyun bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran orang lain selain dirinya di kamarnya.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kamis. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama Baekhyun melepas statusnya dari kekasih Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela nafas, saat ini ia sudah berada di halte bus dekat sekolahnya. Dan ia, masih menemukan Chanyeol di gerbang sekolah, menatapnya. Baekhyun menunduk, menatap Chanyeol adalah kelemahan Baekhyun ketika ia berbohong. Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah lambat -amat sangat lambat dimata Chanyeol, karena biasanya Baekhyun akan berlari setelah turun dari bus-. Baekhyun berkali-kali menabrak orang, namun ia tetap menunduk.

Tak sabar dengan kelakuan aneh Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghampiri Baekhyun. Belum sempat melangkah lebih jauh, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh seseorang. Chanyeol menoleh, orang itu, orang yang biasanya membuatnya tertawa, namun kini membuatnya marah. Chanyeol menghempaskan tangannya, namun orang itu malah menariknya semakin jauh menjauhi gerbang. Chanyeol sudah benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Lepas, Kai!" bentak Chanyeol. Kai, orang itu, hanya diam. Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Chanyeol menatap keduanya bergantian dengan tatapan curiga. "Kalian pasti tahu apa yang terjadi dengan hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. Kalian pasti tahu alasan Baekhyun kan?" tuduh Chanyeol.

Lama Kyungsoo dan Kai terdiam, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun sudah sampai di kelas. Kai yang melihat Baekhyun sudah datang segera angkat suara. "Tidak. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa," ujar Kai sambil melirik Kyungsoo. Yang dilirik hanya terdiam, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu.

"Baek," Baekhyun menoleh, saat ini -atau mungkin untuk seterusnya- ia duduk bersama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam cukup lama, lalu menoleh. Mempertemukan mata bulatnya pada mata sipit Baekhyun. "Apa kau menangis semalam?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Baekhyun terdiam. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas. "Tidak,"

Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafas. "Aku tahu kau berbohong," Baekhyun mematung. Mengapa semua orang bisa dengan mudah mengetahui kalau ia berbohong? Kemarin Chanyeol, sekarang Kyungsoo. Apakah dirinya semudah itu untuk ditebak?

"Tidak Kyungsoo, aku tidak berbohong," gumam Baekhyun pelan. Matanya bergerak mencari-cari alasan. Ia pikir, mungkin Kyungsoo mengira ia menangis karena matanya yang sedikit membengkak. "Aku bahkan ada di kamarmu ketika kau menangis," balas Kyungsoo sakartis. Baekhyun menoleh dengan ekspresi kaget. Ekspresi yang lucu, namun disaat yang tidak tepat.

"A-aku..." ucapan Baekhyun terhenti begitu melihat Chanyeol mendekati mejanya dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar kalau Im seonsaengnim sudah keluar dari kelasnya. "Aku tahu kau berbohong. Kalau kau memang ingin memutuskan hubungan kita, kau pasti tidak akan menangis Baek!" Chanyeol berbicara dengan tangan terkepal. Tangannya itu kini bergerak memukul meja dengan cukup keras. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Bukan, ia bukan takut karena Chanyeol mengetahui ia berbohong. Yang ia takutkan saat ini adalah... Tangan Chanyeol yang memar dan membiru.

.

Baekhyun berusaha menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang begitu melukainya. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahan! Baekhyun takut kalau ia menangis saat ini juga. Dan dengan seluruh keberanian yang ia punya -karena saat ini yang mengajar adalah Jeon seonsaengnim, guru terkiller di sekolahnya- Baekhyun berdiri dan mengangkat tangan. "Ya, Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Jeon seonsaengnim sambil menunjuk Baekhyun menggunakan penggarisnya. Ya, matematika. "Saya merasa sedikit demam, seonsaengnim. Bolehkah saya meminta izin pergi ke ruang kesehatan?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Jeon seonsaengnim mengangguk dan Baekhyun segera pergi dari kelas.

Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sedih dan khawatir dan juga Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka dan kecewanya.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya yang sudah cukup sepi sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia memang sedikit pusing, mungkin karena ia kebanyakan menangis semalam. Dan memang badannya agak sakit, mengingat ia tertidur dalam posisi terduduk semalam.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat kepalanya benar-benar terasa berat. Ini sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah dan kantin sudah tutup. Baekhyun belum makan sejak istirahat tadi. Baekhyun takut maagnya akan kambuh jika ia telat makan.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak kuat, kepalanya sangat sakit. Lambungnya juga terasa perih. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dilantai koridor sekolah. Matanya terpejam kuat. Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Ia rasa ia akan menangis lagi sekarang.

'Baek, aku akan menjagamu kapanpun, dimanapun dan bagaimanapun caranya. Aku mencintaimu,'

'Baekkie, aku menggendongmu jika kau tak sanggup berjalan. Tubuhmu kan mungil, aku pasti kuat menggendongmu,'

'Baekkie, jika Tuhan mengizinkan, aku ingin selamanya bersamamu,'

'Baekkie, aku ingin hubungan kita lebih dari sekedar sepasang kekasih...'

Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Disepanjang koridor sekolah yang sepi itu, hanya suara isak tangisnya yan terdengar. "Hiks.. Hiks.. Mianhae..." gumamnya pelan disela-sela isak tangisnya.

'Baek, aku akan selalu menjagamu dan aku minta kau juga selalu menjaga hatiku. Just my heart...'

'Baek...'

'Baek...'

"Baek..."

Baekhyun mendongak, suara itu begitu nyata. Dan dihadapannya kini, ada teman-temannya. Kai, dan Kyungsoo. Hanya... Mereka. Tanpa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak memungkiri hatinya merasa kecewa saat tak melihat Chanyeol. Chanyeol... Dia ada disana. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Baekhyun sejak tadi.

.

Baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya diranjang. Eommanya tidak ada, sama seperti kemarin. Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Tak lama, suara isak tangis itu kembali terdengar. Bahkan lebih kencang. Bahu Baekhyun bergetar hebat karenanya.

Tok! Tok!

"Baekkie... Kau baik-baik saja didalam sayang?" tanya eommanya. Baekhyun memelankan suara tangisnya, namun yang terjadi malah ia semakin bergetar. "Aku... Baik-baik saja eomma," balas Baekhyun setelah sekian lama mencoba meredam tangisannya. Eomma Baekhyun tersenyum dibalik pintu, meski Baekhyun tidak melihatnya, ia dapat merasakan senyum tulus eommanya. "Kau baru putuskah sayang?" tanya eommanya hati-hati. Baekhyun terdiam. Tak ada niat untuk menjawab. Dan eommanya melanjutkan. "Lusa, kau benar-benar tidak ada acara sayang? Kau bisa membantu eomma kan?" Baekhyun menghela nafas. Hari-harinya kedepan akan semakin berat. "Aku... Akan selalu ada untuk eomma,"

.

Hari jum'at. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Baekhyun sudah bisa tersenyum seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo dan Kai yang kemarin mengantarnya pulang sudah merasa lega. Setidaknya Baekhyun sudah bisa tertawa. Mereka tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun.

"Kita masih punya urusan," Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju keluar kelas. Baekhyun yang tadinya sedang bercanda dengan Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya diam. Kaget, tentu saja.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun kasar. "Jawab aku! Kenapa kau mengakhiri hubungan kita secara sepihak?" tanya Chanyeol setengah membentak. Baekhyun dengan santainya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Kurasa, kau akan tahu besok," lalu Baekhyun berjalan santai melewati Chanyeol.

"Oh iya, appamu tidak menelponmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menghentikan langkahnya sesaat. "Bersabarlah Chanyeol. Satu hari lagi..." lalu dengan cepat Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Chanyeol. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sama-sama menyadari, suara serak Baekhyun yang seakan menahan tangis. "Baekkie..."

.

Hari ini adalah sabtu. Hari yang cukup menyenangkan, bagi beberapa orang. Dan Baekhyun, tidak termasuk dalam orang-orang itu. Hari sabtu, sekolahnya memang mengadakan program khusus ekstrakurikuler. Dan Baekhyun tidak megikuti kegiatan apapun. Jadilah, hari ini ia bebas atau libur.

Namun, libur kali ini akan ia isi dengan membantu eommanya menyambut tamu. Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang. Menemani eommanya berbelanja bahan makanan. Tamu itu akan datang saat makan malam, dan Baekhyun masih ada urusan dengan Chanyeol hari ini. Baekhyun memilih untuk mengabaikan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu sekarang. Lebih baik, Baekhyun memfokuskan diri untuk membantu eommanya.

"Baek? Setelah ini kita pulang, kau langsung tidur saja. Kau tampak kelelahan. Nanti akan eomma bangunkan ketika eomma membutuhkan bantuan," ujar sang eomma ketika mereka memasuki mobil. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil memasukkan beberapa kantong belanjaan kedalam bagasi.

.

Baekhyun membantu eommanya memasukkan kantong belanjaan kedalam rumah dan menaruhnya di dapur. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat eommanya yang langsung mengeluarkan beberapa sayur-sayuran dan mencucinya diwastafel. "Tidurlah sayang, nanti eomma bangunkan," ujar eommanya tanpa menoleh. Terlihat sibuk sekali.

Baekhyun berjalan menaiki tangga dengan perlahan. Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dan langsung menjatuhkan diri diatas ranjang. Cukup lama ia terdiam hingga ponselnya berbunyi.

Banyak pesan dan e-mail yang masuk. Misscalled juga banyak. Baekhyun dengan penasaran membuka satu-persatu. Semua dari orang yang sama, Chanyeol.

Kebanyakan isi dari pesan dan e-mail itu adalah mengapa Baekhyun tidak membalas atau mengangkat telponnya. Dan pesan lain yang menanyakan apa yang menyebabkan Baekhyun memutuskan hubungan mereka. Baekhyun hanya senyum-senyum.

Tak lama, Baekhyun tertidur dengan ponsel yang berada dalam dekapannya. Baekhyun bahkan tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Meski tak dipungkiri, hatinya terasa ngilu.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan melirik jam diponselnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 dan ia belum siap-siap!

Baekhyun berlari ke kamar mandi dan langsung mandi dengan cepat. Ia segera berpakaian rpi dan menuruni tangga. "Astaga Baekhyun, adaapa denganmu? Kau membuat eomma kaget!" ujar sang eomma sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun. Tak lama, eommanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Apa kau sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu mereka?" tanya eommanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Eomma, kenapa eomma tak membangunkanku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membantu eommanya menata makanan diatas meja makan. Eommanya hanya tersenyum. "Untuk apa? Eomma bisa melakukannya sendiri," balas eommanya cuek. "Oke, oke. Apa eomma sudah mandi?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Sang eomma hanya mengangguk. "Mengapa tidak ganti baju?" Baekhyun, kau sangat cerewet!

Baekhyun dan eommanya sontak berhenti ketika mendengar suara bel. Mereka bersama-sama melirik kearah jam dinding. Pukul 6.30! Baekhyun menyuruh eommanya untuk segera berganti baju dan Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju pintu.

"Annyeong haseyo ahjussi," sapa Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Pria paruh baya yang disapanya hanya tersenyum.

"Lihatlah, dia calon kakakmu," gumamnya pada seorang namja disebelahnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Silakan masuk, ahjussi," ajak Baekhyun lalu menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang untuk tamunya agar bisa masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Oh, Baekkie. Kau terlihat lebih manis dari yang difoto," ujar pria paruh baya itu sambil berjalan masuk. Lalu duduk disofa tamu. "Dan kau harus membiasakan diri sejak saat ini untuk memanggilku 'appa'," tambahnya.

Baekhyun melirik namja yang duduk disebelah pria paruh baya itu. 'Astaga, dia calon adik tiriku? Datar sekali.. Apa dia terlalu kaget? Tapi.. Bukankah...'

"Oh iya, kenalkan. Dia adalah Park-"

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun memotong ucapan pria paruh baya itu sambil tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol.

"Kita akan menjadi saudara, Chanyeol..."

.

.

.

Review please...


End file.
